Changelog 1.08
Dear Kings and Queens, The update to version 1.08 will be implemented on Wednesday, August 21st. This update consists mostly of bugfixing, with some small improvements - notably to the Progressive Era battle map - while the game developers are hard at work preparing new features for the future. Please be aware that there will be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologize for any inconvenience caused by this. Please see the changelog below for a list of changes. May your quests be victorious, your plunders be fruitful and your guild members loyal! Thank you for supporting Forge of Empires. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. Features and changes *Progressive Era battle map has had some helper info added to it, for example the scaling information and movement tooltip. Bugfixes *The reward icon on the sector map of the Garrington province was misaligned. This issue has been fixed. *Some visual issues in the new landing page were fixed. *In some cases it was possible for a player to reach a new age without the town hall being updated. This problem no longer exists. *The error message when trying to create forum account was previously not very descriptive. This has now been adjusted to better describe the nature of the problem. *In the loading page, the hint text concerning the global ranking was incorrect. The corrected hint will now be shown instead. *In some cases it was possible for players to use goods they did not have, resulting in negative goods. This is no longer possible. *It was possible for the scout to be missing from campaign map. This issue no longer occurs. *It was possible to have different rankings in event overview and PVP tournament. This problem has been fixed. *In some cases after a period of inactivity, social bars were showing a greatly reduced amount of points. This issue has been fixed. *Great building buff tooltips did not include singular forms. This issue has been fixed. *It was possible for the scouting price button to be located behind the ship. This problem no longer occurs. *Production buildings earned from the Wheel of Fortune do not use population until the user refreshes the browser. This issue has been corrected. *The Armored Car moving sound effect was not looping smoothly and has been fixed. *In the guild bar dots were added to the name indicating missing letters, despite the fact that entire nickname is shown *The GB level-up hint could be cut off with long translations. This issue no longer occurs. *The Nutcracker was providing the wrong happiness in Progressive Era (was 189, now 220). Additionally, the Deli Shop Points were incorrect (previously 1250, now 1550). Quest *The hint text for the quest "Cars, Cars, Cars" was incorrect and has now been corrected. Login Page *Users who are not logged in will no longer be redirected to the landing page. *It will be possible to access the login page without the user being required to log in. *A display bug on the login box text has been fixed. *The new landing page footer will no longer break when the text is too long. *All fields were cleared when user has an error while creating an account. While some fields should be cleared, such as password, others should not and so the behavior has been adjusted. *An Internet Explorer 7 bug on the landing page register button has been fixed. *The word "e-mail" has been made more consistent in style across the landing page and login page. *The top news image sometimes disappeared. This has been fixed. Category:Changelog